One More Time
by BlackEndlessMoon
Summary: Rukia keeps tricking Kisuke but in the end he gets her. She can't help but to keep tricking him. She thinks it is so fun.  Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth: I am doing this one me no one else.**

**Erik: Yeah you also said, 'I got this one falling off my skateboard.'**

**Annabeth: What I fell off my board and I got an idea.**

**Erik: What about that Gin/Rukia story?**

**Annabeth: That can wait.**

**Erik: Whatever. Mom told me to pick you up some dinner. What do ya want?**

**Annabeth: Milkshake! Also the thoughts are in Italic writing.**

**A/N: This is a Kisuke/Rukia pairing.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own bleach**

Chapter 1

Not Him Again!

Rukia needed to get more soul candy but she didn't want to see Kisuke Urahara. She wanted to send Ichigo but he yelled at about why she wouldn't go. Rukia was walking towards Kisuke's shop in her gigai. She was taking her own sweet time doing so. She was complaining to herself about seeing Kisuke but she needed the soul candy.

She was still mad at Kisuke for the last time she was there. He slapped her ass for no reason. _Stupid Bastard_ she thought. He never stopped harassing her. It was irritating. Any time she saw him he would say or do something totally inappropriate. She hated when he was dating someone because he would harass her even more and even more badly.

Rukia finally got to Kisuke's shop and stood outside the door. She was glaring at the door, when it opened and Kisuke stood there smirking behind his fan. "Well, Ms. Kuchiki, to what do I owe this great visit?" Rukia rolled her eyes and said, "I just need more soul candy that's it." "Feisty right now aren't you." Rukia kicked him in the stomach and said, "Just get me the freaking soul candy!" "Come inside please first."

Rukia walked in and instantly she kept an eye on Kisuke. He walked to the back and grabbed her soul candy. He walked back into the front and saw Rukia sitting on the front desk swinging her legs around. She was in the school uniform he had given her and he knew it was shorter than others but he did that on purpose. He smiled and walked up to her. "Here you are Ms. Kuchiki." He handed her the soul candy and she said, "I get this for free right?" "No, you have to pay for it." She hopped off the desk and started tracing circles in Kisuke's chest. "But, I never do anything but be a great customer." She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. Kisuke didn't know what was going through her head right now.

Rukia wrapped he arms around his neck and said, "Please, just this once." "No Ms. Kuchiki." Rukia stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. Then started moving towards his mouth. She stopped before she hit his mouth and said, "Please it will only be this once." Kisuke went stiff when she started kissing him. He gulped and said, "J-just th-this once?" She nodded and he said, "Fine." She let go off him and walked out of the store.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth: Okay well Erik gets to help me with this chapter only!**

**Erik: Really only a little? I wrote half of this!**

**Sally: What is with the shouting?**

**Annabeth & Erik: When did you get here?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own bleach**

Chapter 2

Firecracker

Rukia couldn't wait until they went to the beach. Ichigo invited her, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and they all got to invite two people. Rukia asked Shuuhei Hisagi and Ashido Kano to go with them.

Rukia really wished she had something to do today. She decided to would pay a visit to Kisuke. Maybe even pull something on him.

Kisuke was organizing 'crap' in his store when someone walked in. He looked up and saw Rukia leaning against the door frame. She smiled and said, "Hello Urahara." "Ms. Kuchiki, can I help you?" "Yeah I need some firecrackers." Kisuke didn't think she would use something like that ever so he said, "What for Ms. Kuchiki?" "For when we go to the beach with everyone." Rukia pushed off the door frame and walked over to Kisuke.

Rukia stopped in front of him and said, "Unless I have to go somewhere else. That's fine by me." She turned and started walking away. Rukia stopped when he caught her wrist and said, "Wait… we have a couple packs in the back." Rukia nodded and followed him to the back.

Kisuke looked around for the boxes and found one of them but where was the other? He heard a chuckle behind him. "Looking for these Kisuke Urahara?" He turned and saw Rukia holding a box of firecrackers. She pulled one out and dropped in by his feet.

Kisuke jumped up and moved back into the shop. He walked to the front desk quickly and said, "That is $ 13.50 Ms. Kuchiki." Rukia rolled her eyes and gave him the money.

Kisuke couldn't believe that girl. She liked to torment him. He couldn't think straight around her because he knew she would try something. She tricked him into letting her get stuff for free and she threw a firecracker at him. He couldn't wait for the beach but was worried she would play tricks on him again.

Rukia smiled to herself as she walked back to Ichigo's house. He had asked her to get the firecrackers but he asked for something else too. But she didn't remember it. She was going to get yelled at but she didn't care. He yelled at her all the time. She was still laughing quietly to herself when someone said, "What is so funny, Kuchiki?" She looked around but didn't see anyone. "Down here." She looked down and saw a black cat that she knew all too well.

"Yoruirichi Shihouin, what a pleasure surprise." Yoruichi looked up at Rukia and said, "So what was it you were laughing at?" "Nothing, I just can't wait for the beach next week." Yoruichi yawned and walked off leaving Rukia wondering if Yoruichi always showed up when she wasn't wanted.

**Annabeth: Erik left so he told me this 'Review so she will shut up please. Also tell her to stop taking all the created.' Geez I do not take all the created Erik never helps really so I'm not used to having him help me.**

**Sally: Why were you two shouting this morning?**

**Annabeth: I said he only helped a little but I didn't know until later he re-wrote half of this. Stupid Bastard.**

**Sally: Whatever.**

**Annabeth: Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth: Okay umm… my new 'friend' is writing this chapter but the 'friend' is unnamed for a little bit. You may guess if you like.**

**Friend: So odd babe.**

**Annabeth: Don't you 'so odd babe' me. Go to the couch right now mister.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own bleach**

Chapter 3

Beach Time

Kisuke was thinking of a way to get back at Rukia before the beach but he got an idea for the beach when he gets her back. Kisuke packed up the things he needed and went to get Yoruichi, Ichigo, and Rukia.

Rukia went to get the other people invited before she went back to Ichigo's. When she got back she saw Kisuke and Yoruichi waiting outside the house. Rukia walked up to them and said, "Hey guys, ready for the beach?" Yoruichi nodded and Kisuke said, "More than ready." Rukia rolled her eyes at him and said, "Where's Ichigo?" They both shrugged and said, "Inside."

Rukia walked up to Ichigo's room and opened the door. "Ichigo you need to hurry or we are—" Rukia stopped when a blanket was thrown over her. "Rukia can't you knock ever?" "I used the door didn't I?" Ichigo pulled the blanket off her and said, "Let's go."

When they finally got to the beach after everyone else got there. They all started chasing each other around in a game of tag. Thy made a rule that you can't use flash step. Yoruichi pouted because she was the Queen of Flash Step.

Kisuke got it and was chasing Rukia. He wanted to use his surprise when they all sat down for lunch. Rukia turned her head to see were Kisuke was and ran into Renji. "Hey Rukia, watch were you're going." "Move Renji, Kisuke is it." They both started running and when Kisuke finally tagged Rukia they were called for lunch.

When Rukia sat down something explode by her. She screamed and Kisuke started laughing. The others jumped in surprise and then started laughing to. Rukia glared at Kisuke and yelled, "Kisuke I'm going to kill you!"

Kisuke got up and ran laughing at Rukia while she was chasing him. Everyone else was laughing at the two of them. Rukia was close enough to Kisuke that she used flash step to get in front of him and kick him in the gut. Kisuke doubled over laughing at her. Rukia glared at him and said, "What the hell did you make explode?" "It was just a couple boxes of fire crackers." "You wanted to get me back for getting something free and the firecracker I threw at you?" Kisuke stood his full height and looked down at Rukia. "Hey it was only fair." "Only fair my ass."

When they got back to the group everyone was staring at them. "What?" Rukia was angry at Kisuke and now she was snapping at them. Ashido held his hands up and said, "You two are such a weird couple." Rukia and Kisuke yelled, "We are not a couple!" Everyone but them started laughing. Rukia turned around with a huff and said, "I'm going home. See ya later Yoruichi." Everyone but Yoruichi glared at her.

Rukia was halfway down the beach when Kisuke said, "I think I'm gonna head back to the shop." He caught up to her and said, "Can I walk with you?" Rukia nodded but stayed quiet. They were getting close to Ichigo's when Rukia said, "So did you get any new stuff in the store?" Kisuke looked at her and said, "No not recently ." Rukia ran ahead and left Kisuke just standing there looking at her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth: Sorry for not updating.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own bleach**

Chapter 4

The Truth

Rukia leaned against her back door and yelled, "Damnit!" _Stupid Kisuke getting in my head_, she thought. _I can't believe him he is such an arrogant idiot_. She was feeling weird when he was around but didn't know why. Did she like him or something? No that was impossible. She couldn't could she? Her feelings were mixed up in her eyes.

Kisuke walked closer to his shop and remembered he had to tell Rukia something. He ran to get to Ichigo's house. When he got there he was panting. Rukia opened the door and said, "What do you want, Kisuke Urahara?" He panted some more and said, "I forgot to tell you—" "Tell me what?" She interrupted. "You didn't let me finish. I forgot to tell you that it was fun at the beach and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime."

Rukia sighed and said, "Sure but couldn't that have waited?" He shook his head and said, "Well I didn't want to wait." She rolled her eyes and sighed. She leaned forward and touched his shoulder and said, "Kisuke if I go with you, you have to promise to behave." "Alright but Rukia, I need to say something else." "Shoot but you only have ten minutes." "Alright. Well I was kind of thinking that I well that I like you." She nodded in understanding and said, "Same here but maybe I would like you more if you didn't annoy the hell out of me."

Kisuke put an arm around her waist and pulled her forward. He kissed her and when he pulled away he said, "Alright, see ya tomorrow night." Rukia blushed slightly and closed the door.

**The Next Night…**

Rukia put on a black dress that went to her knees and she pulled her hair into a tight bun with a couple strands of hair framing her face. Kisuke showed up wearing jeans and a black dress shirt that he left un-tucked. "Shall we go, Ms. Kuchiki?" She nodded and they walked to the restaurant.

They got there table and ordered their food. "Rukia, do you like to play pool?" "Yeah, why?" Kisuke inclined his head towards the pool table and said, "Want to play a game?" She nodded and they both walked to the pool table.

Kisuke stood behind her and positioned her so it would be easier. "How bout I teach you something?" "Oh like what?" She turned around so that she could him but ended up pinned against the pool table. Kisuke didn't answer but he kissed her and when he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she slapped him so hard that a couple people turned and looked at them.

Rukia got away from him and said, "Thanks, I had fun but I'm leaving now." She turned and left.

**Annabeth: Awe poor Kisuke. He has too much of a pretty face to be slapped. Oh well. Okay the next chapter is going to be fun. Ya'll Kisuke is going to get some serious fun with the little Kuchiki. Until next time. Review Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth: Sorry for not updating for so long my computer broke and I changed my user name to BlackEndlessMoon.**

**Erik: We all feel real bad about it. Anywho…..**

**Annabeth: Ya'll I just love this crack couple and Kisuke needs to behave but… awe hell who am I kidding Kisuke never behaves.**

**Erik: Damn right he doesn't.**

**Annabeth: Jealous you can't get a girl.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own bleach**

Chapter 5

Don't Think About It

Rukia was sleeping peacefully until… "Wake up Rukia!" Someone yelled and pushed on her chest. Rukia shot up and kicked the person who woke her up. She saw Kisuke and said, "What the hell, Kisuke?" Kisuke looked at her and said, "Ooooooowwwwwww that hurt Rukia-chan." Rukia rolled her eyes and said, "What do you want, Urahara?"

Kisuke pouted and said, "Can't I see my girlfriend?" "I'm not your girlfriend!" Kisuke looked hurt than said, "Yeah you are you keep kissing me back when I kiss you." Rukia slapped his chest and said, "Don't delude in your fairy tales." Kisuke laughed then backed Rukia against the wall and said, "Rukia, darling, you are the one deluding yourself. You say something then say the opposite just to feel better. Rukia, you know that I know that you know that you love me. Say it Rukia say your love me."

Rukia glared at him and said, "No Kisuke, I can't say something that's not true." Kisuke moved closer to her and said, "It will be true. Trust me." Kisuke brought his lips to her's and kissed her passionately. Rukia was wide-eyed and she said against his lips, "Kisuke stop." She gasped when Kisuke bit her bottom lip.

Rukia's arms went around his neck as she pulled him closer. Kisuke ran his tongue along her bottom lip but she kept her lips firmly closed. Kisuke sighed and pulled away from her. Rukia glared at him and Kisuke said, "Geez, just let me have my fun for once will ya."

Rukia shook her head and said, "Go away Kisuke." Kisuke sighed and said, "You're too damn confusing Rukia! You're hot one minute and cold the next!" He moved away from her and started pacing the room.

Rukia rolled her eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kisuke stopped and looked at her. Rukia smiled up at him and said, "Kisuke I just can't get my feelings straight." He stared at her and said, "Yeah I thought you would say that."

Kisuke looked down at her small form and said, "Rukia do this for me please. I want you and me to be together but it won't work if you don't know your own feelings." Rukia looked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his. She pulled away and said, "I guess I do love you."

**Annabeth: Okay my laptop is EVIL! Stupid thing wouldn't let me get on Microsoft and after I shut it down it did?  
><strong>

**Erik: Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on it. It does that all the time.**

**Annabeth: Oh shut up! I freakin hate this computer! Anyway review and comment plz it is really appreciated when you do and it makes me write a lot faster. No I'm not ever gonna hold my stories for ransom but I just love reading your comments! So Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth: Sorry for not updating for so long my computer broke and I changed my user name to BlackEndlessMoon.**

**Erik: We all feel real bad about it. Anywho…..**

**Annabeth: Ya'll I just love this crack couple and Kisuke needs to behave but… awe hell who am I kidding Kisuke never behaves.**

**Annabeth: Hahaha Hahaha I hate school but love pranks anyway next chapter enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own bleach**

Chapter 6

Each Time

Rukia was sitting on the porch getting bored and annoyed. She was sitting in the hot sun with nothing to do and it was pissing her off. She wished she had someone to talk to but everyone was busy…except that damn Kisuke. She sighed and got up to walk to Kisuke's shop.

Kisuke was sitting by his desk playing with an iPod. He looked up when Rukia walked in. He smiled devilishly and said, "Hellooooooooo Ruuuuuuukiaaaaaaaa." Rukia rolled her eyes. "I need something to do Kisuke." Kisuke's smirk grew. Rukia was looking around and sighed.

Kisuke was glad she was by the wall. He got up quietly and backed her into the wall placing his hands by her head. She looked up at him confused. He smirked and was glad he towered over her.

Rukia stood there frozen. _So a freaking man can make me freeze up but not a hollow? Only Kisuke has done this since Ichigo and I never talk really. I miss Ichigo but he has been too busy,_ she thought.

Kisuke brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly. Rukia had started to kiss him back when he pulled away and whispered, "Later my little bird." She looked up her eyes a little darker. He loved her eyes that way.

Rukia watched Kisuke as he walked back to his desk. She knew what he had meant but why did he say it? Was he really in love? She walked over to him and titled his face up and slammed her lips into his, kissing him harshly.

Kisuke was shocked by her actions but didn't reject it, because he liked it. He pulled her onto his lap and held her there when she tried to get up. He whispered, "Come on Rukia."

**Annabeth: And… FIN!**

**Erik: Yay another chapter of this twisted story! **

**Annabeth: Someone is a sour puss….**

**Erik: I'm freaking tired!**

**Annabeth: Anyway bye-bye for now!**


End file.
